Experiment: Vixen
by VioletMorningstar
Summary: What if Jonathan Gendiman left before being attacked with a little girl, xenomorph eggs and DNA, and all the data to start experiments? Well the dear little girl will just figure that out as she is changed forever. She will find comfort in the most unlikely beings in the universe that survive by killing others. Rated T but may change later on when I write more.
1. Chapter 1

What if Dr. Gendiman didn't die on the ship? Maybe he escaped with a small girl, xenomorph DNA, a couple of eggs in cryo-freeze, and all the data he needed to continue his research The little girl coughed beside him as he piloted the small vessel they were in as he then placed it on autopilot as he turned to the little girl.

"You alright?" He asked her as he checked her forehead to see she was burning a small fever. She nodded giving a small smile to him as she coughed a little more. He stood up as he picked her up carrying her to sit on an examination table as he took out something and mixed it with water in a cup as he handed it to her. "Drink this it will help you get better." She looked up at him with a little worry then took it as she began drinking it as she cringed at the taste as she finished it off. He smiled patting her head as he put the glass away and gave her a piece of candy as she smiled and took it.

"Thank you Dr. Gendiman," she told him as he patted her head some more while she ate the candy.

"Of course little one now what's your name?" He asked her as he felt her forehead seeing that her fever had gone down and she was back to a normal temperature.

"Vixen sir," she told him as she yawned some but smiled.

"You need to get to rest if you want to get completely better," Jonathan told her picking her up and setting her in the large passanger seat as he helped her get buckled in. She nodded as she held her stuffed animal to her chest.

"Where is mommy and daddy?" She asked him. He stopped as he looked at her with a blank look then smiled.

"They are still on the other ship taking a nap," he told her making her smile as she nodded lai her head against the seat falling asleep quickly. He sat back in the pilot's seat as he pressed a button.

"This is Jonathan Gendiman. The USM Auriga got over flowed with the xenomorphs and I am now on a small vessel with all the data, some xenomorph eggs, the DNA, and now a new experiment. The Experiment is name Vixen and it seems the little bit of xenomorph DNA that I mixed with the water giving it to her is already starting to take effect. Her temperature from before has lowered and her hair has began to take a different color. How far the changes will go I am not sure. I will have to inject the rest of the DNA and some more into her heart so the changes quickly take over and see how the binding of the two DNAs work with each other. I am hopeful that this experiment will prove to be more then Ripley and compliant to humans. This Jonathan Gendiman singing out for the time being," he said to the air as he pressed the button as the recording ended.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~A Year Later

Vixen screamed and yelled out for them to untie her as she was in restraints in a room with her hooked up to machines. She saw that her heart rate had spiked as she screamed in fear. She reached her hand out to the glass to Jonathan as she began to cry.

"Save me please Dr. Gendiman! Please!" She screamed to him crying.

"Sorry Experiment Vixen but this is in the name of research. Now take a nap and stop those tears," he told her as gas enter the room as she lost strength in fighting and fell against the metal table. Once the gas cleared the room Jonathan nodded as a scientist went into the room with a needle of strange liquid that may kill her or change her forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan watched the scientist insert the needle into a vien near the heart as he then started to push the liquid into the vien. Unknown to the others Vixen screamed within herself as she felt a dark presence inside her start to overwhelm her completely. Vixen felt it casume her as it started to take her over and show her things she had never seen before. Suddenly Vixen's body stiffen in the realm of reality and then lifted up as she screamed and let out a hiss of inhuman proportions. They covered their ears some at the sher volume of it as Jonathan smiled with glee seeing her skin start to turn black. She let another howl out as sharp teeth poked out of her mouth and long nails scratched the metal of the table.

"Sir we should get Nathan out of there and gas the room now before Experiment Vixen loses it completely," someone said but he waved them away.

"Nathan will be fine and those restraints are stopping her from causing harm so don't worry so much. Besides a beautiful butterfly is being born at the moment," Jonathan said as he watched her skin turn black almost completely but near the tips of her fingers, toes, and her stomach area were a grey color. Nathan watched as she tried lifting her hand up and then fall back to the table as her body went limp. The heart monitor had shown an erratic heart bear before but now it was a slightly faster heart rate then a normal one as it kept a steady beat. Nathan then took out a small flashlight as he open one of Vixen's eye lids and peered at it.

"D-Dr. Gediman they are completely black. Her eyes are completely black," he told him as he looked up at Jonathan who got a sadistic grin on his face.

"I see then," Jonathan said as he watched Vixen rip from her restraints and push Nathan to the ground as he screamed whole she plunged her hand into his chest and pulled his heart out as she screeched loudly like a xenomorph. She started to rip his body apart with her nails and teeth as she growled some. She then looked to the glass and saw Jonathan starting at her as he placed his hand on the glass. "Experiment Vixen it's me. Do you remember me?" Vixen looked at him as she stepped closer to the glass placing a hand over where his hand was. She tilted her head to him and looked up at him.

"Ddddr. Gedimannnn," Vixen stretched out saying as her voice sounded like a hiss some.

"That's right expirement Vixen it's Dr. Gediman. Very good you can still speak english," Jonathan told her as he smiled more. Mina lean closer to the glass to look at him as her nails scratched the glass.

"Diiiieeeeeee," she told him as she started to beat on the glass and scratch it as it left claw marks on the glass. She then pulled the cart that had the heart monitor on it as she beat the glass with it cracking it a little. They circulated sleep gas back into the room but she continued to beat on the glass as it cracked more.

"Sir, we should get out of here," someone told him but he only smirk.

"Don't worry she is starting to grow weaker now," Jonathan told them as they notice her slowed movements. She dropped the table as she fell to her knees weakly as she hissed loudly and then fell completely to her side curling up into herself some. "What do you think Mister Wayland?"

"Impressive Dr. Gediman I am impressed by your expirement. She will defiantly exceed the abilities of Ripley and more," Gediman told him as some people wearing masks came and took her carrying her away into a different room. She was crying within herself as she felt her body stretch and tighten. Then there was hissing she heard.

_My child_

That is what she heard.

_W-who are you? Why do I feel like I know you? Is it you MaMa?_

She asked the voice as her inner-self began to look around her.

_I am your mother and Queen, child. Trust me for you would not hear me if you are not truly my child now._

She listen and to the soft hissing voice as she felt comforted by the soft hissing. She remembered all that Jonathan told her but she felt different. No longer human and there were things that began to fade from her. Her name, what was family, her love for Jonathan being replaced with hate, and now she felt connected with others minds as they seemed like low mumbles in her head.

_MaMa? Who am I?_

_You are now to be known as Mina. Now wake up and greet your siblings. They await for you to open your eyes and show them that you are one of them and not human. Make me proud and show them you are a strong warrior._

Suddenly she felt herself lose grip and the Queen start to leave her as she cried out to her. She did not listen to her as she began to stir those black eyes starting to creak open as she heard hissing near her.

* * *

I do not own Aliens or some of the characters within it. I do own Mina and the Xenomorph Queen. Other characters will arise from this but these are the only ones at the moment. Thank you for the favs and follows on it so far and the review. I appreciate it and hope you continue to read it. I would like to hear what you may want to possibly be added to the story or what you think about it. Anyways I hope your day is well and you are reading some cool fictions and what not. Till next saturday bye~


	3. Chapter 3

The hissing and growling she snapped her eyes open and moved slowly her limbs not completely responding to her but mostly tried to sit up. Once there she rubbed her eyes some and shook her head as she looked to them from across the room. Two where in the middle of the room growing closer to her as they hissed softly.

**Who are you?**

She heard from the one that looked like a normal xenomorph except for the large scar on it's head in the shape of a upside down triangle.

_Mina, that is what she called me._

Mina was crouched lowly in a definceive pose as she then notice the one that was next with the upside down triangle. It did not have the four extended areas on it's back and it sniffed the air. Suddenly it was in front of Mina as she fell over in surprise as it came closer to her. She moved to try and sit up but her limbs were not fully awake and not responding as quickly as she wanted. The xenomorph rubbed it's large head against her belly though and it's tail swayed in the air like a dog.

**Friend, I am Roku.**

Was all the dog-like xenomorph said. Mina slowly touched it's head and the side some feeling the change in texture as she hissed back at him with agreement. He moved to let her sit up but wrapped himself back around her as she let him. The one with the upside down triangle then ventured closer as he sniffed her face. His inner jaws coming out tasting the air as the other two xenomorphs came over doing the same. She did the same to them as she hissed softly baring her neck as a sign of submission so they knew that she was one of them.

**I am Mizal those two are Linkaz and Zokaz.**

Mina nodded as Roku pushed her to stand up as she did. She looked at them as Ruku pulled her towards an area of the cell with his tail wrapped around her wrist. Mina sat down as she let Roku rest his head on her lap making her smile some. Suddenly she felt herself get tackled by the other Xenomorphs as they formed a large pile of themselves over lapping each other. Mizal made Mina rest under him as he curled himself around her and Roku rested next to them. Linkaz and Zokaz laid in the front and back as they acted as barriers. Soon slumber over took them as they were watched on the monitors in a different part of the building structure. The scientist took notes on how Mina was adapting to being with the Xenomorphs and how the Xenomorphs accepted her quickly into their fold. They would have to montier the progression of experiment vixen.

**11 Months and 13 Days Later.**

Mina stood in a cell of her own as she walked around. The black skin proudly spread and stretched completely over her form as her muscles showed more in her arms & legs because of the xenomorph DNA. Her feet had elongated some as she stood on the fronts of her feet giving her two extra inches to her already 5"8 height. She wore shorts and a tank top in which had an open back to near the end of her spin showing a new edition to her features. The scientists had attached a metalic tail to her spinal cord so it would move to her brain waves. At first it was painful to do but she got used to it in time. She and the other xenomorphs had coated her tail with substance that harden but remained flexible as well. It was of the same color and resistence to acid like the xenomorph's body. The blade was sharp though. Mina was able to keep the blade sharp which was used on many occasion to cut down scientists and soldiers alike as they hurt her and the others. Mizal remained by her side like an older brother as Roku became her most faithful friend and playmate. Poku would roll around with her and play fight with her. For now though she looked at the glass that separated her from the scientist that held cards up. She tilted her head to the side some a hissing sound emitting from her mouth as she looked at one with grapes on it.

"Experiment Vixen what is this?" A female asked with her hair pull back in a bun.

"Grapesssssss~," Mina said to her as she moved into a crouched position closer to the glasses. The female gulped some and straighten her glasses nodding.

"Very good Expirement Vixen," she said as she fumbled for the next card.

"My name isssss Mina," Mina told her as she rubbed her head against the glass. "That'ssssss my name." The woman looked to Mina as she then moved to place her hand over where her head sat on the other side of the glass.

"Alright then, Mina. Let us continue," the female said smiling.

"Where is Dr. Gediman? He always comesss to thessseeee. Why issssn't he here?" Mina asked hissing some as her tail swung side to side.

"He is busy Mina. N-needs to work on some other things," the female told Mina as she lifted a card with a picture of a family in front of a house. Mina looked at it and moved to stare at it.

"The hive and the queen with her children. You are all food and incubatorsssss for my brotherssss and sistersssss," Mina said hissing as she hit the glass making the woman jump in her seat and fall backwards. Suddenly the lights went down and red lights blink. "Finally." Mina jumped on the ceiling as she open the vent.

"Experiment Vixen Dr. Gediman will punish you for your disobedience," the female said. Suddenly xenomorphs appeared on her side of the glass and killed her.

"He can try, but I will kill him first. He betrayed me," Mina hissed and growled as she ran through the vents quickly like so many other xenomorphs as they waited so long to carry out their plan for the Queen.

* * *

Note: Sorry I took so long. I might take a while with the next update but enjoy this~


	4. Chapter 4

So I have been thinking of maybe making the Experiment Vixen story into a cross over with Defience on SyFy down the road some. I would like your guys opinons on it to get an idea of what you think. This is still on the drawing board and I am working on chapter 4 which I hope to upload on this upcoming Saturday for that is my goal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood, so much blood.**

Her mind was clouded by the scent of human blood as it spilled into the at their attacks. Mina had already slay twenty if not more humans of science and soldiers alike. They all fell to the ground screaming and crying out of mercy. She had warn her siblings to save some humans so they may incubate their small siblings within them. She walked up straight with pride as she hissed into the air but was determined to find her true prize. Dr. Gediman, the one she once saw as her friend, but now that she was changed all he was... **_was prey_**. Mina sniffed the air as she looked around the area in wonder. She then crouched to the ground leaning foreword as she placed her noise close to the ground and breathed in deeply. A slow hiss emitted from deep in her chest as she began running and then jumped as she slipped into an air vent and started to crawl through the vents. She then fell down another gate as she burst into an area where a predator was being kept in. She turned to it to see it had blades on it's wrists and no mask. It made growl and clicking like noises. Mina hissed as her tail swung around her as she crouched closer to the ground and stared up at him waiting for his move. He tilted his head from side to side as he wonder what she was. She took advantage of his curiosity as she ran from her side of the room jumping on to the wall as she ran and jumped at him as she grabbed his head pulling herself to push her feet on to his shoulders as she snapped his neck from one side to another. Ripping the head out with his spinal cord and spin from his body as his lifeless body fell to his knees. The glowing green blood had splattered all over her as she screeched loudly into the air her head tilting backwards as her back arched into the air some. Some of the xenomorphs including; Mizal and Roku, entered the room as they saw the dead predator. Mizal walked over to Mina as he stood on his back legs towering over Mina as he sniffed her some.

**The Queen will be happy to hear of your kill sister. Let us go and leave this place sister. **

Mina nodded as Mizal turned and crouched some. Mina went and took the wrist bands with the blades from the predator and placed them on as she flicked them making them smaller. She walked over and wrapped her ams around Mizal's neck and legs around his body as she pressed against him and allowed him to carry her through the air vent. After a while Mina fell to sleep as the energy from within her drained out of her.

_She stood in a darker area as she looked up seeing the Queen. She leaned her head down and pressed it against Mina's forehead lightly and nudging it._

_My dear child you do your brother and sisters pride for destroying that enemy._

_Mina listen to her soft hissing as she smiled some._

_'Thank you my Queen. I wish I could bring Dr. Gediman's head to you or use him to help rais my new brother and sisters in.'_

_No need to worry we can always get him later but he is not important. We also have no use for the humans in that matter. I have evolved to give birth to your brothers and sisters so they may start experince the world._

_Mina smiled more as she pushed her head against the Queen's some hissing. She froze as she lifted her head and turned to behind her as she looked to see a dark curly haired human woman but that had a sense of a xenomorph to her._

_'Who are you and how did you get into my mind?'_

_I don't know how I got here..._

_The woman looked around her in confusion then snapped her head back to Mina as she heard loud hissing coming from the Queen._

_You are Ripley and the reason my Queen and her children are deid._

_Ripley looked to her then was tackled to the ground by Mina who sat on top of her with her tail swinging in the air a little wildly as she growled and hissed. Ripley pushed her off throwing her back some but Mina recovered quickly as she charged at Ripley again._

Mina suddenly awoke her eyes snapping open as she gasped arching her back as she hissed. Mizal appeared in her vision as he hissed and leaned his head on to her forehead his mouth curling back to show his teeth. Mina pushed her head against his to show she was alright as she sat up and looked around. They were in a cave and laid by a hot spring.

**Sister are you alright? **

Mina nodded to Mizal's concern as she stretched and looked around.

_Where are the rest and the Queen? _

**They are spread out scooting the area out and making it our own. The Queen is in a larger area resting. She was concerned about your mind sister and asked for me to take you here to clean yourself in once you awake. **

Mina nodded as she slipped into the water and began to swim in the hot spring as the blood washed off her form as she twisted and turn in the water. She saw Mizal sit there on the edge as he tilted his head to her as she smiled. She swam back to the edge and got out as she shook her head and the water dripped from her head and the rest of her form. Mizal began to lead the way as she followed him into the main cavern.

* * *

Hey everyone. Like I promised an update chapter. The plot continues to think and grow as we continue. What will happen next? You will have to just wait to see~ Hope you enjoy it^^


	6. Chapter 6

Mina sat in front of the Queen as she watched her munch on a soldier hissing some. Many of the xenomorphs laid on ledges around the Queen and in the cavern itself. Mina journeyed closer to the Queen how moved her head downwards to her and pressed it against her forehead as she closed her eyes.

_Eat my daughter. You must be starving._

The queen then moved the dead soldier to Mina who reached down and tore the flesh into the neck helping remove the head from the body as she took it into her hands. She ripped the back of the head's skin of with the hair and spit it out as she smashed the skull to the ground. Taking the shards of bone away. Snapping her jaws into the head she ripped at the brain as she pulled on it and chewed it into her mouth and swallowing it as the blood dripped on to her making her once white ripped outfit blooded more. The Queen hissed loudly as everyone of the xenomorphs joined in at the hissing as they continued to feast on the humans they caught.

After Mina and the xenomorphs finished their feast of the night of a successful hunt and escape they retired to their catacombs. Mizal and Mina climbed on the walls to the right as Mizal moved in curling his body inwards some as Mina slipped in and rested herself into his chest as her body curled into herself as Mizal placed his arms around her and the tail curled around her two keeping the two together and soon into sleep. This is their new home and they would finally live like a hive and no longer like experiments for humans to toy with.

Six Years Later

Mina watched as the newest egg started to hatch open. Mina moved to it as she peered into it with a tilt of her head. She heard a weak hiss as a xenomorph of grey coloring as it lifted it's head looking around then tilting it's head back to look up at Mina as it hissed more. Mina hissed softly as it crawled towards her and then jumped on to her shoulder slipping some but Mina caught her as she hissed some more encouraging her to move. She did and moved to crawl on top of Mina's head as she hissed loudly making Mina hiss with her.

_Time to go meet your Mother and Queen little one._

Mina turn and started to walk as the little xenomorph crawled to her shoulder as s swung to cling on to her from the front. Mina jumped on to a wall and slipped into the small hole as she traveled quickly threw it twisting her body to be on the ceiling as another xenomorph came her way to go to the egg chamber. She jumped out as she turned in the air holding the xenomorph in her arms as she landed on her feet. Crouching down low she moved her arms as her hands pressed against the ground. The xenomorph shimmed down her arms(sorta like a cat) to the ground as she sat in front of Mina looking up at the Queen.

_A new daughter my Queen, she maybe a runt but she is a strong one. _

Mina smiled down at the little xenomorph as she ran her hand on it's head as it hissed softly.

_Let her be known as Tikalia._

Taklia hissed in agreement as Mina held her arm out and Taklia climbed back up her arm on to Mina's shoulder as she sat up there rubbing her head against Mina's cheek. Mina hissed approvingly but jerked her head standing as she felt the presence of another being that was neither xenomorph or human. Something familiar to herself that she could only think of the only one that haunted her mind when she fell asleep, _Ripley._

_Go and meet her. The warriors and others will stay back. Take Mizal, Roku, and Tikalia with_ you.

Mina nodded as she jumped off in break neck speed towards the entry as she hissed for Mizal and Roku. They released their own screech to show they where near by as they ran up behind her as Mina shared her information with them. As they came to the entrence Mina told them to stay back some as she stepped out to see Ripley but it wasn't just her. She had a man, another girl, and an android.

"What do you want and what are they here about?" Mina asked speaking to them in her now perfect english. Mina crouched some as her tail swung in the air behind her.

"Mina, it's me Ripley. This is Joshua Nohan. You already know Call from me talking about her. I see your speaking has improved greatly," Ripley said as she stepped in front of everyone to look at Mina in the eye smiling some.

"Why are they here," Mina asked glaring at them as Tikalia hissed from her shoulder as the others looked to the little one confused.

"Because I couldn't come and meet you on my own. The little town Defiance's mayor wanted me to take the law maker but he is a friend of mine he won't hurt you," Ripley told her.

"You lie! He was there when I was being experimented on! He did nothing to save me from the torture I was put threw and you tell me to stand here and let him be?!" Mina yelled at Ripley as she turn her head to Nohan as she hissed at him her form shaking some.

"Mina no-" Ripley said but Mina launched herself at him making him fall as she ripp the gun from him and held her claws to his neck squeezing some. Ripley and Call went to stop her but Mizal and Roku stopped them as Ripley then saw other xenomorphs coming out and hissing at them. "Mina please stop. Don't do this."

"He needs to pay the price for what he did to me so long ago! To make me forget about who I was before becoming this!" Mina said as her tail raised up behind her to attack Nohan who looked at her with fear.

"No-" Ripley said but her shout was short lived for her tail came down upon Nohan...

* * *

Enjoy this till the next update.^^


	7. Chapter 7

"He needs to pay the price for what he did to me so long ago! To make me forget about who I was before becoming this!" Mina said as her tail raised up behind her to attack Nohan who looked at her with fear.

"No-" Ripley said but her shout was short lived for her tail came down upon Nohan but it was by his face mere centimeters from his head as it struck the ground. It lifted from the ground as Mina got up from him and stood as she turned her back on him and walked away some. She then turned to some of the xenomorphs and looked at them.

"Go there is no need for you to be here. Everything is under control," Mina told the xenomorphs nodded as Mina felt Tikalia rubbed her head against Mina's cheek as she purred a comforting sound as Mina smiled some. Ripley looked to Mina with an annoyed look and Mina frowned some her tail dropping and becoming limp. Ripley went over to her and hugged her as she closed her eyes.

"You scared me there for a minute Mina. I really thought you were going to kill him," Ripley told her and Tikalia moved to be in between them as Ripley looked down at the little xenomorph smiling as it hissed at her in saying hello.

"I love my new family and I won't endanger them over something that happen in the past. Besides he has repaid his crimes. I saw the fear in his face and his want to see his daughter again. The fear in his eyes stopped any attentions on killing him," Mina told her. Call was over helping him up and giving his gun back to him. He looked to Mina who looked to him as he looked down towards the ground. "I'm sorry." Nohan looked up but Mina looked away before he could see her but chuckled some.

"You really had me going there, attacking me like that. I was sure I was going to die there for a moment," Nohan said running a hand through his hair. "But I was taking unfair orders back then and Dr. Gediman paid for his crimes long ago." Mina ignored him and rubbed her head against Mizal'a head as she sat down and he staid close by her side. Roku was hissing some with worry as he curled his body around her some as his head rested on her lap. Call walked around and looked at Mina who seemed to look up at her with her completely black eyes as her head tilted some upwards. Call shook some as she held her hand out.

"Hi I'm Call," she said gulping some. Mina moved and took her hand as Call jumped some but Mina simply slowly started to pull Call a little closer and sniffed her hand as she held it to her forehead closing her eyes.

"You aren't human," Mina mumbled some as she let go of her hand.

"I'm an android," Call told her and she nodded then looked to Ripley. "Now you didn't come here to say hello. What is it that you came here for?"

"The Mayor of Defiance wants to meet you and some of the xenomorphs to talk about somethings," Ripley told her.

"What things," Mina asked standing up to look at Ripley.

"About the growing population of your people. She is worried about how close you are getting to the borders of Defiance," Ripley told her and Mina sighed standing.

"I must speak with Queen and get somethings ready," Mina said as Mizal and Roku followed her.

"Pack things for a week. We'll wait for you out here," Ripley told her. Mina nodded as she walked away.

Mina came back showing her wearing a long deep grey skirt that had a beaded belt and two slits up the sides to the belt, the belt was made of golden and green beads, her top was white wrapping around her chest, the necklace should a white carving of and alien curled into themselves, and she carried a dirty arm bag across her back that had Tikalia on top of the bag.

"I am allowed to bring Mizal, and Tikalia?" Mina asked Ripley. Ripley looked to Nohan who nodded.

"Yeah she said that she would allow for you to bring two of your... brothers or sisters with you to Defiance," Nohan told Mina. Mina nodded ome and looked to Roku who looked at Mina.

"Can I please bring Roku with me? Tikalia is too young to fight and I would feel more comfortable with my two brothers with me. Tikalia is coming to observe and she is my little sister to watch over by order of my Queen," Mina told him and he sighed.

"Alright I guess I can see what I can do," Nohan told her. She walked up to him and bowed some to him and stood back up smiling.

"I thank you Nohan. You are much kinder now then that time ago," Mina told him as she followed Ripley and Call. They enter a vehicle but Mizal and Roku sniffed it and backed away some with a hiss. Mina looked at it confused. She touched it and hissed backing away. "What is it?"

"It's a vehicle. Have you never been on one?" Nohan asked her as he stared confused at why she had knelled down to look at the door.

"I don't remember being on one," Mina said as her tail swung some. Ripley placed her hand on Mina's head as she looked up at Ripley.

"You can follow us by running with Mizal and Roku if you want," Ripley told her.

"Thank you, I could use the exercise as one would put it in other terms," Mina said as she handed Ripley her bag as Tikalia moved to curl around her upper right arm. Mina, Roku, and Mizal waited as the others enter the vehicle. Some of the other xenomorphs came out and Mina looked to them as she hissed loudly holding her hand up in the air as the wrist blade extended as well.

_Your brothers and sisters look out for you on your journey. I will always be there for you as well._

Mina smiled and started running with Mizal and Roku as she easily kept pace with them and they kept close to the vehicle as it lead the way. Mina could only wonder what this town would hold for her and her family.

* * *

Alrighty I am done for this chapter. I will be typing up the next and hopefully posting it up on here sometime this week so enjoy~


	8. Chapter 8

Report: So I changed what Datak said for I kinda thought it was a little messed up and I have to rethink the sacred histroy between the xenomorphs and castithan. Sorry for doing this but still enjoy.

* * *

Mina looked around her as she saw the buildings. She was curious about the different people around and the things. She heard a large noise and crouched to the ground looking around worriedly.

"It's alright Mina, no one is going to hurt you," Ripley told her as she helped her up. Mina looked around and heard whispers as she saw them. It was the Castithan. Mizal stood on his back legs and towered over Mina some as Roku came to her side her hand on his head as she looked to them. She notice some have their hands together in a praying form and others their heads bow. Mina walked behind Ripley. She notice a red head talking to Nohan and looked away when she turned to her direction. Mina held Tikalia in her arms as she looked at some of the others in the town with distant eyes. Roku and Mizal hissed slightly.

**They are staring at us like we are going to attack brother Mizal.**

**Not unless they give us a**** reason.**

Mina turned to them and hissed slightly at them.

_You know you can't do that! We are ordered not to attack anyone in this town. Plus we must give respect to the Casithan. If we are in trouble Ripley and them will help us. _

Mina heard them agree as she then saw a woman with blonde hair standing outside of a building. Once they stopped she looked to the blonde woman who forced a smile on to her face.

"Hello I am Mayor Amanda Rosewater, I thank you for coming to our town of Defiance all of the sudden," she told Mina.

"I hear you are worried about the growing population of my kin. I as well as some of my kin came here on behalf of our Queen," Mina told her. The Mayor nodded and then held her arms towards the door.

"Shall we go in and talk then?" Amanda asked and Mina nodded. Amanda lead the way as they followed her.

Mina sat in a chair uncomfortably as she moved to be knelling in it as Tikalia sat on her shoulder. Mizal was sitting behind her and Roku was laying in front of her.

"We have been getting reports of the xenomorphs hunting and almost getting some of the people of Defiance hurt. I know in the past that relations with the xenomorphs and humans have been... rough but I want to make it better," the Mayor said to her.

"And you think since I look human that I can help you out. Apparently you do not know how humans used me to prove they could make something between human and xenomorph but I trust them more then I do humans," Mina said her eyes narrowing some. The Mayor was going to say something but then someone bursted in and Mina looked to them.

"Datak what are you doing here?" The Mayor asked. Mina stood up and looked to the Castithan named Datak.

"I'm sorry Mayor but it was important for me to comfirm that this is indeed the xenomorphs that everyone was talking about," Datak said looking to Mina and the xenomorphs. Mina bowed some and he held his hands in a prayer motion as he bowed as well.

"Do you two know each other?" The Mayor ask looking confused.

"Mina and some xenomorphs saved me. Plus there is a very sacred history between the Xenomorphs and Castithan that can not be spoken about to others," Datak explained to the Mayor.

"I see," the Mayor said as she sat down. "Then Datak please join us for this meeting." Datak gave a slightly confused look but grabbed a chair moving it over as he sat down in it.

"What ever do you need me for Mayor?" Datak asked as he looked to Mina who was looking at Tikalia that hissed at her as she rubbed her head against Mina's cheek.

"I think Mina has misunderstood what I was trying to say," the Mayor said to him.

"You said my kin were getting to close for comfort to your town and that you want me, who has been betrayed by humans since I was young, to move my kin away. Though there is no way I can move my kin," Mina told them.

"Why can't you move them- I mean your kin," the Mayor asked crossing her fingers.

"It i the only place that is safe for us and has a natural hot spring that keeps the eggs warm and the Queen warm when she is pregnant We can not simply move for it's inconvenient for you all the sudden. We have no other home or cave to go to. We have avoided using your mines for we have been trying to keep the peace for your people's sake," Mina said looking the Mayor in the eye. "You are living simply for we care not for what you do as long as you keep your distance from us and that you do not attack us." The Mayor sighed falling back against her chair as she thought it over. Mina stood and walked over to the window looking out it at the people down on the street. She noticed Ripley standing on the street talking to Call as she looked up at Mina.

_Ripley this meeting is getting boring and going no where. Does she not know the eggs can not be transported unless they stay warm. I nor the Queen can risk the safety of our kin simply because of the closeness to the town. _

**_You have to find a way Mina. I know you don't like this but you have to find a way to do something so the town of Defiance doesn't go to war with them. It will split Defiance in half between the Castithan and the rest._**

Ripley gave her an even stare as Mina understood what she was saying and sighed.

"I'm sure you could stay in parts of McCawley's mines that aren't used and the xenomorphs could be helpful in protecting Defiance in exchange of staying in the mines," Datak then said. Mina turned to him and nodded.

"But there needs to be an area where it is close to a heat source and to transport the eggs so they stay warm at least till they are born," Mina said as Tikalia jumped off her shoulder to the desk as she moved to sit in front of it facing Roku as she looked at him. "Plus would the human male that controls mines let us live there? I do not believe he will accept my kin being in his mines. I will not risk their safety until I know it is safe for my kin. Thank you Datak, Mayor this has been interesting but I'm sorry... I can't change locations from where my kin is." Mina sighed some as she open the window and slipped backwards falling to one of the lower levels of the building. She looked up as she saw Mizal and Roku with Tikalia climb out of the window and jump down with her. She continued to look up as she saw the Mayor and Datak at the window.

"I shall be in town for a week so till you come up with a better plan on moving my kin I shall be around," Mina yelled up to them as she climbed on to Mizal's back and they desended down the wall of the building. Once they got close to the ground Mina jumped down in a crouched as Mizal and Roku jumped down on either side of her. She heard the whispers and talk of people towards them as Mina looked around at them. Mina then looked to Roku as she took Tikalia.

_You two go back to the Queen. I will continue my stay her on my own with Tikalia. _

**Sister please be careful and you two little Tikalia. **

Mizal placed his head against Tikalia's small one as they hissed to each other. Mizal then lifted himself to touch his forehead to Mina's as she hissed some. He and Roku walked away some then they jumped on building roofs and ran with excellent speed. Mina only hope she could make it in this town without her strong brothers there to support her.

_Ssssissster, I am here for you._

Mina looked down at Tikalia and hissed back smiling as she walked over to Ripley. Suddenly she felt an attack about to happen as she got ready to attack them with a low hiss.

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own Aliens or Defiance. I only own Mizal, Roku, Tikalia, and Mina.

In other news this is the longest chapter I have made for the fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Now there is a connect between the Castithan and Xenomorphs, don't worry though it will be explained more in the later chapters of the story. Enjoy~


	9. Chapter 9

Mina felt the ai swish behind her as she swiveled on her foot dropping to the ground her feet stopping her complete descent as her left foot swung up and stopped the attack of a knife on her as she saw it was just some human. He pulled away away as Mina hissed crouching low to the ground.

"You and the rest of those xenomorphs should go and die!" He yelled at her. Mina watched him charge at her as she came behind him after she took his arm and flipped him over her back to the ground. She then took the knife and threw it to the ground as it stuck out of it.

"Don't you dare speak of my kin in that way!" Mina hissed loudly as her tail swung loudly. She turned away and started walking away. Ripley came up to place her hand on Mina but Mina shrugged from it and looked away from her. She started walking not caring that Call was calling for her or Ripley. She notice the red headed alien girl looking at her and turned her head away from her. Mina jumped up on to a roof and ran across them till she stopped her tail reaching and killing a bird with it. She sat down as she removed the bird from her tail and Tikalia sniffed the air growling in hunger. Mina sat it beside her and nodded to Tikalia that it was for her as the little xenomorph jumped at the dead bird ripping it open and eating it. Mina looked off to the sky as she sat there with a sigh. Her trust that this would be worked out was very little but she would remain to have some faith. She looked down at Tikalia as she was starting to finish off the bird. Mina took her bag and looked through it as she found the container that had water and a towel within it. Tikalia moved over to Mina as she looked down at Tikalia smiling. She sipped the water as she sat the towel on the ground. Tikalia sniffed at it and then touched it some hissing as she then stepped on to it.

_You like the towel?_

Tikalia nodded and Mina laughed some.

"You learn quickly from observing little sister," Mina told her as she then poured some of the water on to her hands and then took her hands against Tikalia where the blood was and cleaned away the blood. Tikalia gave a slight purr as Mina smiled and lifted Tikalia in the towel to her as she kissed the top of her head. Tikalia shook her head some as she rubbed her head against Mina's neck. Mina began to use the towel to dry Tikalia off some as she then took the towel and put it in the bag. She then stood up as she looked around to see what was in town as Tikalia moved close to the edge to look as well. They watched the people walk by as some argued amongst themselves.

After a while Mina turned to Tikalia and hissed some as Tikalia climbed up on to her bag and slipped into it some as Mina moved and jumped down landing on her feet as she heard someone gasp. She turn to see a tanned girl with black hair jump some as she clung to the young Castithan boy with blue on top of his hair. Mina bowed to him some and turned as she began to walk in a different direction. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm as she pulled it from their grasp and turned to see it was the young Castithan.

"My apologizes... I just not used to people touching me. I'm sorry son of Datak," Mina said bowing her head once more and lifting her head up again.

"My father is looking for you. He would like to invite you to our home. It's been a while since xenomorphs have been around. My mother also insist that you stay," he told her seem to look a little nervous. Mina sighed some and nodded.

"Thank you that is kind of you and your family. I accept," Mina told him. She looked to the girl and bowed her head to her some as she waved to Mina.

"Um how about we go back to the house then so Dad can talk to you or Mom," he said as he moved into a different direction. Mina nodded and allowed him to lead the way as she followed him.

"Hi," she heard the girl say to her as she looked to her some.

"Hello," Mina said some. Suddenly the boy stopped and she looked up to see the Nohan and Ripley. Mina turned away from Ripley and started to walk in a different direction.

"Mina come back," Ripley said as she felt her grab her arm. Mina hissed and pulled away.

"No," Mina said as she shook her head.

"Mina please she is the mayor and she has to be tough. I'm sure she'll understand if you explain more," Ripley said to her.

"She won't though! She doesn't understand the pain and what we had to go through to find such a nice home. She doesn't understand how much it means to the Queen to stay there. It is our home," Mina told Ripley as she started shaking some seeing people look at her. Mina's heart began to race as she turn to run but fell to the ground seeing a Castithan woman there as she scared her some. Mina looked up at her with slightly fearful eyes but watched as she knelled down and held her hand out to her. Tikalia hissed softly but pressed herself against Mina's shoulder as Mina took her hand allowing her to helped her up.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Mina was about to say yes but her stomach growled and Mina looked down. "I know how about we get you something to eat. My husband has offer you to stay with us. I'm sure you could use the rest after such a stressful day already."

"Please, I just want to get away from everything," Mina mumbled to her and the woman smiled making her feel more comfortable.

"Mina please," Ripley said to her.

"No, it be better if I stay with Castithan. They don't fear me like everybody else," Mina mumbled to her as the Castithan woman smiled to Mina and lead the way for her.

* * *

Hello~ I hope you enjoy the chapter. I worked hard on it and hope you let me know what you think about it. Have a nice day.^^


	10. Chapter 10

Mina sat in the water staring at her reflection as she remain still in her movements. She turned some when she heard the water splash some and saw the Castithan named Stahma. Mina then turned away to look at her relfection that had been disturbed. She notice that Stahma was looking over her shoulder then suddenly water was spilled on the back of her head and down her back. Mina shook her head and looked up at Stahma who laughed softly at her. Tikalia was on top of her head as she snapped some at Stahma but Mina hissed making Tikalia calm down. Mina stared up at Stahma as she looked down at her still smiling.

"Why aren't you scared of me," Mina asked blankly.

"A sacred history binds our people together. Plus you saved my husband and the father to my son and that is something that I can not repay to you enough to show my thanks," Stahma told her as she placed her hand over Mina's heart and took Mina's hand and placed it over her own with a smile. Mina moved away some as she watched Tikalia try to swim some. Mina chuckled as she showed her how to swim some as Tikalia put it into action. Tikalia was swimming around rapidly as Mina smiled some.

"I told my big brother Mizal and little brother Roku to return to our Queen so I alone with Tikalia would have to be in the town of Defiance, but...," Mina said stopping to stop herself from showing weakness.

"But you are scared now that they aren't around and every corner you turn there is no safe place," Stahma said as she moved to be in front of Mina who looked down at the water. Stahma lifted Mina's face to look at her as she saw the face of someone caring to her as Mina closed her eyes relaxing some now. She heard Tikalia screech for her and turned to see Tikalia shiver some as she sat on the edge of the bath. Mina swam to her and got out as she let Tikalia jump on to her and Mina wrapped her arms around her holding her close. Mina listen to Tikalia purr now and hiss lightly as her inner jaws came out tasting the air.

Later that evening Mina sat on the floor looking outside as Tikalia was sleeping in her lap. She closed her eyes then open her eyes seeing outside again. She looked at Tikalia and lifted her into her arms as she stood up and took her bag going back into her room and sat Tikalia in the towel she used before. She then rubbed her head against Tikalia's letting her know in her sleep that she was going downstairs as she left the room. She walked down stairs as she watched Datak speak with his wife and then to his son. Mina remained quiet as she notice the boy nod as he moved she saw a brief smile on his face as he went to the girl from earlier as well. Mina notice her look in her direction and she stepped away from the wall. Stahma turned to her smiling as she told her to come over which Mina did standing up straight as she looked to them seeing that the castithan and human girl were weary of her

"Alak, Christie this is Mina. You've meet earlier but didn't really get to talk before. I know how about we eat dinner and we can discuss about things like the history between the Xenomorphs and Castithan. It's important for the future wife of a Castithan," Stahma told the girl who blushed some holding Alak's hand. Mina walked over to Datak as she bowed her hand and held her hands in a prayer to him.

"Thank you for allowing me sancturay in your home Datak. You have my gratitude," Mina told him as she lifted her head.

"I have a debt to repay you for saving me and giving me shelter," Datak told her bowing some as well. Mina lifted her head and shook her head.

"What debt?" Alak asked as Mina looked to him to see him looking to his father. Mina placed a hand over her necklace and remembered the memory some.

"It was a long time ago and a lot happen," Datak told them.

"Come now my love I think it's time he knew," Stahma told him.

"I can tell the story if you want," Mina said as she stood there.

"What a brilliant idea it would be nice to hear the story from you," Stahma told her as she came over taking her hands.

"Can we eat first though? I am hungry," Mina said looking down some as she suffled her feet. They laughed a little as she looked at them and smiled a little.

"Well then let us go eat," Datak said as he lead the way.

/\/\/\

Mina sat at one end of the tail as she used the fork a little unsure as she ate her food. Her tail swung back and forth some as she then grabbed her glass as she drank some of it.

"So Mina what happen between you and Datak?" Stahma then asked. Mina reached down for her bag which she had grabbed earlier as Tikalia now sat proudly on the table. She removed something and sat it on the table. They looked and Datak quickly stood seeing it was a laser blade handle that had a slash through it.

"That's my old knife...," Datak said in a mumble to himself.

"I was hunting with Mizal and Roku one evening for the Queen...

* * *

Disclamer: I own only Tikalia, Mizal, and Roku. Now I think by now it is common knowledge so I'm going to stop mentioning this fact. =^_^= Enjoy the chapter till the next. Have a nice evening everyone and peace to you all~


	11. Chapter 11

Mina and her brothers watched in the shadow of the trees of an some animals getting ready to pounce on it till it ran away. They were going to go after it till they saw a Castithan fall on to his side as he held up his slashed weapon up.

**Sister he is being hunted.**

Mina nodded as they jumped out of the shadows and Mina stood in front of the Castithan man as she hissed the wrist blades coming out as she hissed.

"What xenomorphs? Wait who are you?!" He yelled out loud.

"Ssssilence! He is coming," Mina said as her tail swung by his face as he fell down. She looked in front of her as she hissed hearing the foot falls. Suddenly she heard the shift of leaves as they looked around. Mina stood up at her full height as she looked around them. She turn to the male Castithan and notice the three red dots on him as she grabbed his ankle and pulled him away as a hole formed in the ground. She pulled him to his feet and looked at him.

"Go with my brothers to the hive now if you want to live now go!" Mina yelled at him as he turned and followed Mizal and Roku who looked back at her but continued none the less. Mina turned as she heard something heavy fall but could not see it. She crouched forward as her tail swung some in the air as she looked around. She heard a type of clicking noise then suddenly her tail was grabbed as it dragged her to the ground and pulled her across the ground. She turn and kicked at the air connecting with something as they yelled out. Suddenly they became visible and she could see it was a Yataja. She twisted her body away as she back flipped back on to her feet as she ran towards them and spun the wrist blades extending as it sliced across their chest and down their arm. It yelled more as it took it's spear and tried to stab her but it only nicked her arm as she hissed loudly and dropped to her hands and knees as she took the slashed weapon as a blue blade showed she spun and stabbed it into it's gut as she twisted the blade.

"Die," Mina whispered as she pulled it out and the Yataja fell to the ground. She then grabbed him by the threads from his head and dragged him along with her.

Mina enter the hive to see the male Castithan sitting as Mizal and Roku stayed around him as the other xenomorphs were hssing. They turned to her as she kicked the Yataja's body from the ledge she was on. Many xenomorphs swarmed to the dead body as Mina jumped as she landed on the ground knelling in front of the Castithan male. Mina then stood up as she walked around him and went to the Queen who was laying down as she lifted her head to look at her. Mina crouched down as the Queen placed her mouth against Mina's forehead then moved it to the wound on her arm.

_It's fine mother. The Yataja is dead and I am fine. How is the Castithan?_

_He is alright but he seems confused about what you are. Go assure him he is alright. We owe alot to the Castithan._

Mina nodded as she stood up and walked over knelling in front of the Castithan.

"I am Mina. Thisss isss my home and I am xenomorph like my brothers and sisters," Mina told him. He looked confused and unsure as she sighed some. "Humansss experimented on me when I was a little human and made me like thisss. I only know mysssself asss a xenomorph. Not human." Mina waited for him to say something but he didn't so she stood and ducked down into somewhere. When she came back she carried to things with her. One was a container of water and the other a new castithan blade for him. She sat them in front of him as he took them.

"Thank you," he told her looking to her as he drank the water. Mina nodded as she moved to sit on the ground as Roku came over and laid his head on her lap as he hissed softly to her.

"I don't care to know your name but ssstay here and rest for a while. Then you may go to wherever it wass," Mina told him.

And that is how I saved Datak," Mina said as her tail swung in the air some as she looked to them. Stahma was smiling but she could see the wonder in it some and fear. Alak was just staring and Christie seemed to show some type of respect for her in a way while Datak had a look of remembering the past. Mina lifted her glass and began to drink from it.

"Wait how did you get the new weapon," Alak asked her as she looked to him and then sat her cup down.

"I scavenge for things and take them as my own... Some of the things I get come from those that are already dead...," Mina said as she looked down at Tikalia who stared at her. "My human part needs.. objects for me to call as my own and I need clothes for obvious reasons." It became quiet and Mina stood up as Tikalia climbed off the table to the ground.

"Excuse me, I would like to be alone for the rest of the night," Mina told them as she bowed her head to them and left. She came to a place that had two torches on either side of an opening that showed plants and the buildings further away. Mina sat down as Tikalia looked around outside. Mina did too as she tilted her head some as she looked up at the sky watching the clouds move in the night sky.

"Um Mina," she heard someone say and look to see it was Christie. "I'm sorry I know you said you wanted to be alone but... do you hate all humans? I mean I know that some of them did awful and terrible things to you..." Christie drifted off with talking as she looked down at the ground.

"I don't," Mina suddenly said not looking to her as she looked outside. "Why do you ask me?"

"It's just that when I first meet you... you just seemed wary of everyone especially of me," Christie told her.

"It's not you, it is this town. Also I miss my home and the rest of my kin but I do not trust this town. Not with my kin yet... I have to protect them with all I have," Mina said some not completely out loud as she held Tikalia to her chest and pulled her knees up. She then heard a sound in the plants as she looked up.

* * *

Sup, so here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. More shall come later on. Bye


	12. Chapter 12

It was a bird as Mina watched it tilting her head to the side as Tikalia hissed out some.

"I heard that if my father gives you parts of the mines that you agreed that you and your family will help protect Defiance," Christie said to her. Mina nodded to Christie as she sighed.

"Yes and my Queen has agreed that we could also watch out for the miners in the mines. Make sure they are safe and do not get hurt but, I do not believe he will agree," Mina told Christie as she looked to Tikalia as she jumped around in the plants and stalked.

"I can see if my Dad could consider letting you stay in the mines," Christie told her. Min turned to Christie as she moved to stand her eyes wide.

"You would do that for my kin?" Mina asked as she stepped closer as Christie messed with her hands.

"Yeah, you haven't attacked anyone and wouldn't do it unless you had to," Christie told her. Before Christie knew it she was tackled to the ground by Mina as she gasped looking as she laid her head on her stomach her eyes closed.

"Thank you Christie," Mina told her. Mina pulled away as she helped Christie stand up. Mina then fell down as she let out a high pitched scream holding her head.

"Mina... Mina whats wrong," Christie asked touching her shoulder but Mina moved away as she curled into herself.

"My head it's burning," Mina whimpered out as Datak and the rest of his family appeared some of the servants. Mina shook some as she started standing up. Once on her feet she was panting as she began to walk.

"Mina where are you going," Stahma asked. Mina looked to her from the cover of her hair as the rim of her invisible pupil was an acid green color. She then burst into speed up the steps grabbing her bag as Tikalia jumped into the bag. She then jumped out of the window landing on her feet as she started to walk away from the house.

"Must get home," Mina mumbled as she broke into speed and started climbing a building as she jumped from the roof tops. Suddenly something grabbed her making her fall against the roof. She looked seeing the red head as she hissed. "Let. Go. Of. Me!" She didn't as she started to tie up her wrists. Mina banged her head against the red head's as she fell backwards. Mina stood a she ripped the rope apart with her teeth. She continued to run as she screeched holding her head some. Tikalia hissed at Mina trying to get her to tell her what was wrong but Mina didn't listen. Mina suddenly stopped as she knelled on the ground. Tikalia jumped down to move around to look at Mina who held her head. She then arched backwards as she screeched out loudly. Lights went on and some people came out whispering as Mina curled into herself. Nohan and Ripley came running towards her as she twisted and turn into herself screaming and screeching.

"Mina please what is wrong?!" Ripley asked as she shook her by the arms as she pulled her to her. Mina hissed and through her head back as she notice her crying out.

"Brother my head burns and my spine," Mina whimpered out as she screeched. Nohan picked her up as he carried her to the hospital. Suddenly Mina went limp as her screeches of pain suddenly stopped. Ripley picked Tikalia up as Tikalia whimpered out to Mina. Ripley and Tikalia looked up on to the roof of the hospital as they notice Mizal and Roku there.

_Mina stood somewhere as she saw the Queen. She ran to her as the Queen._

_"My child you are hurting so deeply. I can see it," the Queen told her as she lowered her head to Mina._

_"Mother I don't know why I am. It is consuming me physically," Mina told her as she rubbed her head against the Queen's cheek._

_"Don't worry_

_"Your brothers await to see you when you awake," the Queen told her as she hissed some._

_"But I sent them home so they wouldn't get hurt," Mina told her._

_"You know they can't leave you alone. Your brothers care for you deeply," the Queen told her. Mina felt herself waking as she closed her eyes. _

Mina's eyes snapped open as she gasped arching her back as the back of her head hit the pillow as she looked around. She looked and saw someone as they looked to her.

"Where am I?" Mina asked them as they came over and flashed a light into her eyes as she stayed still and let them do it.

"You were having some extreme side-effects from consume rotten Hell Bug corpses. It's only a surprise that your still alive. I had to remove your tail," they told her as Mina's eyes widen. They saw this but rolled their eyes. "I fixed it and put it back on you, relax." Mina relaxed and looked to her other side as she saw Mizal laying on another bed with Tikalia curled up against him. Roku laid on the floor and Ripley was sleeping in a chair with her head resting on Mina's bed.

"They haven't left since you've been here. A bunch of inconvenits," they mumbled walking away. Mina moved to sit up as she groaned some. Mizal lifted his head as Mina smiled to him.

**Sister you whimpered in pain as they removed your tail. You weeped water that burn the fabric from your eyes as they put it back on you. They said if they put you into a deeper slumber that you may not wake. **

Mina nodded as she moved slowly to sit up as she then stood out of bed the sheet falling away as she stretched her muscles slowly. She saw her bag and knelled down as she went through it and found herself some new clothes. She put on the jean shorts and black tank top. Suddenly she felt arms around her and looked to see Ripley hugging her. Mina closed her eyes as Ripley began to pet her hair.

"You scared me Mina," Ripley told her. Mina nodded some as she hugged Ripley back some.

"I'm sorry," Mina mumbled as she then moved to stand. Once Mina was standing Roku had tackled her as Tikalia sat on her forehead sniffing her face. Mizal only watched from where he laid on the hospital bed. Roku rubbed his head against Mina's stomach as he hissed lowly in a whining tone some what. Mina rubbed her hand against Roku's head as she felt Mizal start to push her to sit up. Mina didn't say anything for she was in peace as her family surrounding her once more.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the chapter.


End file.
